Doushite
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Hikari namora Yamato, irmão de seu melhor amigo Takeru. Yamato é o melhor amigo de Taichi, irmão de Hikari. Porém, um dia Takeru se declara para Hikari. E Yamato se apaixona por Sora, a namorada de seu melhor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Konninchiwa minna!

É com muita satisfação que lhes apresento meu primeiro Takari! Sim, porque os fofinhos também merecem uma bela história de amor!

Aproveitem e boa leitura!

* * *

**Doushite**

**Capitulo 1: Eu, um pobre iludido e (pior) apaixonado**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Observava, pela primeira vez na vida, aqueles olhos azuis se expressando. E demonstravam surpresa, espanto e confusão. Ela mesma também se sentia assim. Surpresa, espantada e confusa. Mas, de uma coisa tinha certeza: gostava dele.

As mãos de Hikari tremiam e suavam. Ela estava insegura e a reação dele não ajudava muito. Envergonhada e ruborizada, tinha abaixado a cabeça ao perceber que ele estava em choque. Esperou pacientemente que dissesse algo.

\- Hi-Hi-Hikari-chan... Eu... Eu... – não conseguia se expressar, não conseguia pensar. A garota de cabelos castanhos havia lhe encurralado. – Eu... Não sei nem o que te dizer... Sinto muito, mas...

Hikari reagiu imediatamente.

\- Não! – isso o espantou. – Por favor, diga qualquer coisa, mas não fale que não pode me corresponder. Eu sei que... Eu sei que você jamais pensaria nisso... Contudo, apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou uma menina que merece uma oportunidade. – disse com desespero e sem saber de onde havia tirado toda essa coragem.

Aquilo era um tremendo absurdo. Ela estava se declarando abertamente para ele. Disse-lhe que gostava dele. Disse-lhe que queria ficar com ele. Como havia feito isso era um mistério. Simplesmente, na hora do desespero, as palavras fluíram com pouca dificuldade. Pensara que seria difícil, que não conseguiria falar nada, que ficaria paralisada. Mas a simples ideia de ser rejeitada lhe impedia de fraquejar.

O loiro suspirou. Estava num beco sem saída. Entre a cruz e a espada. Era uma situação que não tinha nem mesmo um adjetivo adequado para caracterizá-la. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo frustrado. O que faria agora? Ali na sua frente estava aquela menina que havia conhecido quando era uma criança. E hoje estava se declarando para ele. Para _ele_. Como assim? Poderia esperar uma declaração de várias garotas, pois as recebia quase que diariamente, mas dela. Não, não imaginaria. Parecia um conto de ficção que Hikari Yagami estava se declarando para ele. Suspirou sem ter muito a dizer.

\- Hikari... Eu não posso. Simplesmente não posso... Você é... – e foi bruscamente interrompido.

Os lábios da pequena Yagami aprisionaram os dele num beijo tímido e inexperiente. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Pensou em afastá-la, mas Hikari lhe abraçou pelo pescoço com força. Não soube o que estava acontecendo, mas de certa forma aquilo lhe agradou. Não de uma forma estranha ou bizarra, mas foi algo doce. Podia sentir que a menina realmente estava apaixonada.

E agora estava num conflito. Entre a razão e a emoção. Entre o prudente e o desejo. Durou apenas alguns segundos, se esfumaçando juntamente com o termino daquele inesperado beijo.

Colocou a mão em sua boca não acreditando ainda que ela havia feito aquilo. Hikari olhou fundo em seus olhos e notou uma determinação tamanha que não sabia que ela possuía.

\- Por favor, antes que você me dê um monte de justificativas para não me aceitar, eu só quero te pedir que não me rejeite sem antes me dar uma chance. – fez uma pausa na qual respirou profundamente. – Me dê uma chance, apenas uma. E se mesmo assim você não puder me corresponder eu não insistirei mais e aceitarei qualquer decisão que tomar.

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente. Definitivamente ela era uma boa jogadora. Estava em conflito. Era um jogo injusto. Três contra um. Hikari contra ele. Ele contra _ele_. E ele contra **ELE.** Respirou profundamente e se sentou no chão, encostado na parede. Olhou para cima e viu o rosto angustiado da menina esperando uma resposta. Qualquer que fosse sua decisão magoaria e machucaria alguém. Apenas tinha que escolher quem se feriria menos.

\- Tudo bem. – sussurrou após vinte minutos em silêncio, onde a tensão os consumia. – Te darei uma chance. – não sabia de onde havia saído aquela resposta.

Estava surpreso consigo mesmo, mas Hikari parecia mais. Uma lágrima, que considerou de felicidade por causa do sorriso que se estampou em seu rosto, rolou sutilmente. Ela ajoelhou-se e o abraçou.

\- Obrigado. – murmurou. – Obrigado, Yamato.

Yamato correspondeu ao abraço dela meio sem jeito. Deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou o cabelo da garota. Deu um curto beijo em sua testa e a ajudou a se levantar ao mesmo tempo em que também se levantava. Um sorriso radiante enfeitava o semblante da garota. E uma grande preocupação invadia seus pensamentos: Taichi e Takeru.

**XxXxX**

Meu nome é Takeru ou como meus amigos do clube de basquete me chamam, TK. Tenho 14 anos. Recentemente me mudei com minha família (meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão mais velho) para Odaiba.

Eu e meu irmão Yamato nascemos em Hikarigaoka. E vivemos por lá alguns anos. Quando eu tinha cinco anos meus pais se separaram e, por isso, meu pai e meu irmão foram morar em outra cidade, ficando somente eu e minha mãe. Mas, dois anos depois eles se reconciliaram e desde então conseguimos estar sempre juntos.

Quando morava em Hikarigaoka eu tinha uma melhor amiga. Hikari. Ela morava no apartamento ao lado. Adorava brincar com ela. Íamos para a mesma escola, mas não estávamos na mesma sala. Mesmo assim o caminho de ida e de volta era preenchido pela doce companhia dela. Sim, percebam que ela havia sido para mim um amor platônico, daqueles de quando você é criança e fala que vai casar e tudo mais. Eu era inocente, não sabia exatamente como funcionavam as coisas.

Ela tinha um irmão mais velho, que havia se tornado o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Taichi e Yamato eram totalmente diferentes, opostos completos. Sempre estavam brigando e discutindo, mas eram indiscutivelmente amigos. Eu era fascinado com aquela amizade e esperava que um dia pudesse ter um amigo assim.

Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, meu melhor amigo, e meu herói, era meu irmão. E continua sendo. Ele sempre me protegeu e me defendeu. Sempre esteve ali para me achar nas dificuldades, éramos muito unidos. Apesar de ter uma personalidade fria e distante, meu irmão era o melhor. Era simplesmente um perfeito oniisan.

A mudança de principio não nos agradou, mas como não tínhamos opção, não podíamos reclamar. Papai havia sido promovido e assumiria a filial da emissora em Odaiba. Isso me trouxe algumas grandes expectativas.

Uma delas era que talvez pudesse me reencontrar com Hikari. Queria rever minha melhor amiga. Yamato passou a implicar comigo todos os dias, dizendo que eu mal havia chegado à cidade e já teria uma namorada a minha espera. Aquilo me irritava um pouco, mas no fundo pensava se talvez fosse assim.

Mas, haviam se passado sete anos. Éramos namoradinhos quando crianças e já não éramos mais crianças. Eu tinha uma vida e ela tinha outra. Não nos vimos durante todo esse tempo. Nem saberia se poderia reconhecê-la caso a visse e vice-versa. E o tão aguardo dia chegou. Mudamos-nos para Odaiba. Foi tudo tranquilo.

E no primeiro dia de aula tive a maior surpresa de todas ao entrar naquela que seria minha classe. Na minha frente estava Hikari Yagami. A reconheci imediatamente e parece que ela também, pois sorriu para mim de forma esplendida. E meu coração palpitou e disparou. Ela estava simplesmente bonita. Fui designado a sentar ao lado dela e fiquei ainda mais feliz.

Durante vários dias colocamos o papo em dia, contando sobre nossas vidas nos últimos anos. Conhecendo-nos novamente. E ela era agradável, simples, meiga. E percebi que não era apenas porque a considerava meu amor platônico. Eu realmente estava atraído por ela. Eu realmente sentia coisas por ela.

Passava os dias sorrindo feito bobo ao pensar nela, ao falar com ela ao telefone. E quando a via na minha frente, fogos de artifício pareciam explodir em volta dela me deixando extasiado. Yamato passou a implicar comigo todos os dias. Era tamanha a implicância que acabávamos numa daquelas brigas bobas de irmãos. Aproveitava para implicar com ele também. Ele havia se tornado a atração da cidade. O garoto mais bonito e mais popular. Todas as meninas se impressionavam com sua beleza. Até mesmo Hikari não era imune. Quando o viu havia ficado mais vermelha que a camiseta que eu estava usando aquele dia. Algumas mais atrevidas se declaravam, pediam beijos e tentavam marcar um encontro com ele.

Yamato não lhes dava muita atenção. Ele era exigente. Quando conversamos abertamente e ele, milagrosamente, desabafava dizia que queria alguém que lhe enxergasse além da beleza e da fama. Oniisan era um músico, tinha talento único. Tocava, cantava e compunha. Em Hikarigaoka havia formado uma banda e tinham bastante fama. Eram bem conhecidos. E parecia que havia muitas pessoas em Odaiba que também conhecia os Teenage Wolves. Ao sair nas ruas Yamato era abordado por garotas que pediam fotos e autógrafos. Aquilo sempre o incomodava, pois para ele aquelas garotas não estavam realmente preocupadas em conhecê-lo. Em saber quem ele era de verdade.

Por isso, não namorava ninguém. Até que um dia notei que ele estava diferente. De repente havia começado a compor novamente, coisa que havia deixado de lado desde a mudança. Tinha dia que desaparecia durante a tarde, regressando com flores para minha mãe. Achei aquilo extremamente suspeito, mas não me arrisquei a perguntar nada. Conhecia-o muito bem e sabia que era reservado e que não gostava de pessoas remexendo em seus assuntos particulares.

Mas, eu tinha outras coisas para me concentrar. Hikari ia com frequência em casa e comecei a notar que ela estava estranha. Ficava a vontade quando estávamos apenas nós dois, contudo, se meu irmão entrasse em casa ela se transformava. E eu realmente não entendi o porquê, ou talvez, não quis enxergar o por que.

Taichi e Yamato continuavam os mesmos de sempre. Brigando. Mas pelo menos agora não brigavam tanto e nem por besteiras. Taichi tinha o pavio curto e meu irmão era uma pessoa totalmente sem paciência. Acho que era isso que mantinha a amizade deles. O que tinha que ser dito era falado, não ficavam fazendo rodeios.

Até onde sabia, Taichi tinha uma namorada. E Yamato sempre implicava falando que deveria ser invisível, pois estávamos em Odaiba há alguns meses e ainda não havíamos conhecido-a. Estava começando a concordar com Yamato. E, então, um belo dia, um domingo que ficará marcado pelo resto de minha vida, combinamos de sair.

Havíamos feito boas amizades e acabamos nos tornando um grupo grande. Havia Taichi e Hikari. Havia meus vizinhos, Iori e Minako, que se tornaram bons amigos para mim. Foram nos apresentados também os amigos de Taichi que acabaram também se tornando nossos amigos. Daisuke e Ken, que faziam parte do time de futebol. Koushiro, o gênio da informática. Mimi, a doce e extravagante vizinha dos Yagami. E Joe, nosso senpai, futuro médico. E aos poucos fomos nos consolidando como grupo e fortalecendo essa amizade, descobrindo mais tarde que outros laços também se formariam ali. Laços como inveja, ciúme e traição.

E foi nesse domingo que tudo começou a mudar. A primeira grande mudança foi que ao chegar ao local onde havíamos combinado de nos encontrar (o parque) havia uma garota ruiva que eu e Yamato não conhecíamos. Era a namorada de Taichi. Sora Takenouchi. Ela era uma pessoa extraordinária, em apenas algumas horas eu já a sentia como uma verdadeira irmã mais velha. Isso me agradou. Parecia que ela e meu irmão já haviam se visto anteriormente, o que me deixou intrigado. Segundo Sora haviam se conhecido na floricultura da mãe dela, quando Yamato foi comprar flores. Será que ela era o motivo de aparecerem tantas flores em casa? Não, eu achava que isso não era mais do que coincidência. Notei como meu irmão tinha ficado meio à margem, mais do que de costume. Parecia não prestar atenção na conversa e estava desligado. Taichi o importunava o tempo todo e mesmo assim Yamato não retrucava, apenas lhe era indiferente.

A tarde foi passando e quando vi estava caminhando com Hikari. Ela estava linda. Os poucos raios de sol que ainda restavam no céu a faziam ficar deslumbrante. Sorri ao admirá-la. De repente, fui surpreendido por uma pergunta.

\- Takeru, por acaso você já gostou de alguém? – ela questionou meio envergonhada.

Não sabia o que dizer. Muito menos como reagir. Deveria ficar feliz, alegre, indiferente, dar uma de difícil ou ficar normal? Será que eu deveria aproveitar a chance para me declarar ou será que ela se declararia para mim? Meus olhos brilharam com a ideia e meu coração parecia que sairia do peito pela boca.

Como não sabia como me comportar, apenas acenei com a cabeça, colocando as mãos para trás como um menino pequeno. Ela sorriu. Sentou-se num banco próximo e ficou olhando para o céu. Eu estava encantado com tudo aquilo. Parecia aqueles livros de romance cheios de açúcar. Mas eu gostava da sensação. Não me sentei fiquei ali em pé ao lado dela. Então, ela me olhou e ficou ruborizada.

\- Eu acho que... Eu acho que gosto de alguém. – disse e meu coração saltou. O momento se aproximava. – Mas, acho que talvez ele não me corresponda. – sussurrou tristemente.

Nesse momento, me sentei ao lado dela e peguei sua mão.

\- Como você sabe? Deveria primeiramente tentar falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos para essa pessoa e depois descobrir o que ela sente por você. – disse tentando não aparentar meu nervosismo. Precisava encorajá-la a se confessar. Para _mim_.

\- E se ele me rejeitar? O que eu faço? Eu ficarei muito envergonhada. Nem sei se poderei olhar na cara dele mais. – disse apavorada.

\- Insista. Peça uma chance. Apenas podemos ter certeza de algo se experimentarmos aquilo. Faça o teste. Arrisque. Ouse. – estava definitivamente lhe depositando todas as minhas esperanças. E ela pareceu receber, pois seu sorriso ficou ainda maior e mais brilhante. Seus olhos expressavam essa chama que eu havia acendido.

\- Obrigado. Farei isso. – e então quando eu achei que ela diria algo mais ela se levantou e continuou a caminhar.

Fiquei meio frustrado e a segui. Estava desconfiado. Será que talvez ela gostasse de outra pessoa? Ou será que ainda não estava totalmente preparada para se declarar? Olhava-a caminhando alegremente quando decidi que eu deveria tomar a frente e dar o primeiro passo. Fui até ela a passos firmes. Mas, ela subitamente parou. E eu não entendi porque. Vi como ficava vermelha e parecia disfarçar seu nervosismo de uma forma nada discreta. Ela olhava atentamente para o lago e na curiosidade, virei para a mesma direção.

Vi uma pessoa na ponte. Estava com fones de ouvido e olhos fechados. Sua expressão apesar de calma era misturada com um toque de sofrimento. Voltei-me para Hikari e vi seus olhos brilhando.

Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Era apenas minha imaginação. Em que universo isso poderia acontecer? Não entendo muito de física quântica, mas aquela teoria de que existem diversos universos com diversos Takerus e Hikaris em nenhum deles existia a menor possibilidade _daquilo_ estar acontecendo.

Caminhei até ela e parei na sua frente. Ela me olhou de volta. Preparei-me para fazer a pergunta decisiva. E parece que ela também então o que eu queria perguntar, pois estava apenas esperando que formulasse minha dúvida verbalmente.

\- Hikari, por acaso você gosta... Eh, por acaso você gosta do... – não conseguia terminar a frase por conta do medo.

Mas Hikari a respondeu antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar de fechar a boca.

\- Sim. Eu gosto do seu irmão.

E meu mundo caiu. Desabou sobre a minha cabeça. Estava arruinado. Havia sido destroçado. Pisoteado. E meu coração não queria mais bater. E meus olhos apenas queriam se fechar.

A menina por quem eu estava apaixonado gostava do meu irmão mais velho.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doushite**

**Capitulo 2: Eu, um lobo solitário encurralado**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Todos nós possuímos feridas que se tornam incapazes de serem cicatrizadas ou até mesmo curadas. Elas sempre estarão ali, presente, como um alerta. Eu tenho as minhas. E talvez, por isso mesmo, eu seja tão cauteloso em relação a quem eu permito estar perto a mim.

Não entenda errado. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que machuca os outros através da indiferença. Sou mais o tipo de pessoa que se protege da dor que os outros são capazes causar. Minha infância foi marcada pela dor da separação dos meus pais. E mesmo com a reconciliação deles alguns anos depois e a união de nossa família, as coisas não foram mais as mesmas.

Tenho por regra que só é possível confiar apenas uma vez. E a confiança por ser algo tão frágil e instável somente pode ser dada a poucos. É difícil confiar nas pessoas quando a maioria delas apenas quer estar contigo por algum interesse fútil ou maldoso. Esse também é um outro ponto válido a ser apontado. Todos nós somos movidos a interesses. Qualquer relação humana é permeada por interesses. O que diferencia a qualidade dessas relações são os interesses.

Me interesso por pessoas que possam me fazer sentir bem. E quero ao meu lado uma pessoa que tenha o mesmo interesse por mim. E por ser tão exigente quanto a isso, acabo afastando pessoas. Não de uma forma errada ou má educada. Apenas não me envolvo ou aprofundo laços com pessoas que estão interessadas apenas na minha aparência, ou na minha conta bancária, e, principalmente, na minha fama.

Sair de Hikarigaoka de certa forma de aliviou. Uma nova cidade poderia me oferecer a chance de mais uma vez tentar ser uma pessoa comum e normal, sem aquele monte de garotas correndo atrás de mim. A música é a minha paixão e minha forma de expressão. Não sou bom em expressar o que eu sinto em palavras durante uma conversa normal e foi a música, aquele conjunto de notas harmônicas, que me permitiu colocar tudo para fora. Desde a nota mais simples até a letra mais profunda. Contudo, depois de toda a agitação na minha cidade natal, não me senti motivado a continuar com a música.

Odaiba pareceu um lugar calmo. Foi bom reencontrar meu amigo de infância, Taichi. Ele continua o mesmo teimoso de sempre e, por incrível que pareça, conseguimos discutir ainda mais. Temos opiniões divergentes e pontos de vista completamente diferentes. Mas continuamos amigos. Ele agora diz ser um homem apaixonado. Diz que tem a namorada mais linda e encantadora do mundo, mas curiosamente ainda não a conheci. O que pode indicar que ele esteja mentindo sobre ter uma namorada ou que ela não seja nada do que ele descreve. Em todo caso, é uma ótima situação para irritá-lo. Não reclamo de oportunidades que a vida dá.

Outra oportunidade que apareceu foi para o meu pequeno irmão. Ele e Hikari, irmã de Taichi, voltaram a ser os amigos inseparáveis que eram quando crianças. Takeru sempre falara que era um amor platônico, mas talvez apenas tenha sido o primeiro amor de verdade de sua vida.

Não saberia dizer a diferença entre esses dois tipos de amor, pois além de minha família e amigos não amei ninguém. Tive meus envolvimentos atrativos com algumas meninas. E eles não eram amorosos ou afetivos. Eram apenas físicos. Nunca senti aquele frio na barriga que todos dizem que se sente quando se está apaixonado por alguém. Nenhuma garota mexeu comigo ou com meu coração...

Até que a conheci.

Ela é de longe a menina mais bonita que conheci na minha vida. Por fora e por dentro. O que ela fez com meus sentimentos e pensamentos e com meus desejos e reações é indescritível, é surreal. Foi quando voltei a compor. Canções de amor. Canções bregas de amor. Com tamanha intensidade e violência, eu parecia ser arrancado do mundo quando ela sorria e parecia congelar na minha própria ansiedade quando ela me olhava.

Ela trabalha numa floricultura. Meu primeiro contato com ela fora simplesmente acidental. Era aniversário de minha mãe e eu havia esquecido. Ao sair da escola, entrei na floricultura que ficava no caminho de casa para comprar um presente. E então a vi. E quando ela olhou para mim com aquele sorriso caloroso e amável foi impossível me manter indiferente.

Ela me ajudou na escolha das flores e fez um belo buquê. Delicado e encantador. Assim como sua voz. Sei que sou um cara de poucas palavras, mas diante dela a capacidade da fala foge. E desde então, minha mãe tem ganhado muitas flores. E eu tenho tido mais e mais oportunidades de vê-la e conhecê-la. Não que eu saiba muita coisa a seu respeito, mas cada mínimo detalhe me faz toda diferença.

Aos poucos consigo entender porque as pessoas mudam quando estão apaixonadas. E, ao mesmo tempo, eu também descobria como é ter um amor unilateral. Sou um covarde, confesso. Achei que realmente poderia convidá-la para sair, que pelo menos pudesse fazer qualquer avanço, mas não. Meu mundo foi invadido pelo medo. E não gosto disso.

\- Oi! – ela me cumprimentou com um lindo sorriso.

\- Oi. – respondi suspirando.

\- Você parece triste.

\- Bom, eu preciso de flores para... Uma confissão. – como eu era idiota.

\- Então há uma garota. – comentou ela brincalhona enquanto começava a caminhar por entre as flores. E eu, como um imã, a segui.

\- Sim. – disse com voz derrotada. Não conseguiria fazer isso.

\- Parece uma tarefa difícil.

\- Você não faz ideia. – não sei o que fiz, mas ela se virou de repente para me ver. E, então, toda aquela coragem desapareceu e, mais uma vez, eu precisava de uma desculpa. – Eu quebrei uma das porcelanas favoritas da minha mãe. – disse envergonhado.

O rosto de surpresa dela foi substituído por um doce riso. – Bom, nesse caso... Tenho as flores perfeitas para sua confissão.

Quando cheguei em casa estava tão bravo comigo mesmo. Apenas precisava falar para ela o que sentia. Apenas precisava chamá-la para sair. Mas e se ela não aceitasse? Provavelmente seria muito pior. Eu estava perdido em meio a tantos pensamentos que não notei que Takeru e Hikari estavam na cozinha.

\- Flores? De novo? – ironizou Takeru. – Você deve gastar todo seu dinheiro com flores.

\- É o meu dinheiro espertinho. Não estou te pedindo nada. – respondi com desdém . – Konninchiwa, Hikari-chan.

\- Konninchiwa.

Percebi como ela ficava vermelha e tentava não olhar para mim. Estava acostumado que outras meninas fizessem isso, mas quando ela se comportava desse jeito era desconfortável. Afinal de contas, nós passamos boa parte de nossa infância juntos e eu a tinha como uma pequena irmã também.

\- Das duas, uma. Ou você está querendo algo realmente grande da mamãe e está comprando-a antecipadamente... Ou por trás dessas flores existe uma garota. – falou Takeru com deboche. – Uau! Então existe mesmo uma garota. – e começou a rir.

Não estava com paciência para as brincadeiras dele no momento. Apenas me retirei, não antes que Takeru me falasse sobre o passeio que havia sido programado para o final de semana.

Estava totalmente desinteressado por este passeio, mas Taichi levaria sua namorada fantasma. E, por isso, lá estava eu. Juntamente com as pessoas que agora podia chamar de amigos. Cada um tinha uma personalidade bem oposta, mas quando estávamos juntos parecíamos conectados de uma forma amigável.

Foi então que todo aquele pesadelo começou. A ruiva. A namorada de Taichi. Era ela. Quando eu vi a Sora ali sorrindo para ele meu coração pareceu se fragmentar. Se não existiam palavras para descrever o que ela me fazia sentir, também não existiam palavras no mundo capazes de descrever o que sentia ao descobrir que ela era namorada do meu melhor amigo.

Me mantive afastado o máximo que pude, não apenas dela, mas de Taichi e dos outros. Ninguém poderia sequer desconfiar sobre isso. E quando aquele dia estava terminando foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu. Eu poderia respirar aliviado sem a presença dela e poderia começar a reconstruir aquele muro defensivo novamente.

Estúpido coração! Estúpidos sentimentos! Maldito amor não correspondido!

Enquanto tentava me recuperar de tudo aquilo, algo aconteceu. Inesperado. Inacreditável. Hikari aparecerá um dia em casa, mas não estava procurando por meu irmão. Pelo contrário, queria falar comigo. E então ela se declarou.

Só poderia ser uma brincadeira. E de muito mau gosto. Mas ali estava ela, com os olhos cheios de determinação (aquela que eu não tive) me implorando uma chance. Ela era corajosa (coisa que não fui). Só que era insano. Meu irmão era apaixonado por ela desde que tinha três anos de idade. Como eu poderia fazer isso com ele?

Além do mais, havia Taichi. Era o meu melhor amigo e eu sabia o quanto ele era ciumento e possessivo com sua irmã. Estar com ela seria o mesmo que traí-lo. E, num ato de pura ousadia, aquela menina estava me beijando. Não posso negar, foi uma sensação boa. Não foi uma explosão, nem mesmo algo carregado de luxuria (como estava acostumado com as outras garotas). Foi como uma carícia, algo delicado e doce. Meu coração se sentiu mais aliviado, pareceu que um pouco daquela dor sumia.

E pensar naquela dor me fez lembrar da Sora. De como ela é linda e de como eu adoraria beijá-la da mesma forma carinhosa, doce e demonstrar todos os meus sentimentos mais puros e honestos. Mas não podia. E quando eu olhei nos olhos daquela menina eu me vi ali. Da mesma forma. Aterrorizado. Ela me deu toda sua sinceridade.

Mais do que nunca sei como é não ter seus sentimentos mais sinceros e profundos não correspondidos. Dói. Machuca. Fere. Magoa. Entristece. Não queria que ela sentisse aquilo que eu estava sentindo, por isso, quando dei por mim havia aceitado toda aquela loucura e dito que lhe daria uma chance.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Apenas que eu tinha comprado uma bela encrenca. Só que Yamato Ishida é um homem de palavra. Nunca volto atrás em minhas decisões. Eu precisava esquecê-la e não podia machucar Hikari.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doushite**

**Capitulo 3: Eu, um irmão ciumento e um namorado possessivo**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Se eu gostei quando Hikari me contou que estava namorando meu melhor amigo? Não! Nem um pouco, fiquei enlouquecido. Já era difícil aceitar que minha pequena irmãzinha estava crescendo e ter que aceitar que meu melhor amigo a estava tomando para si? Aquilo foi demais.

Não pense errado. Yamato é uma das pessoas mais confiáveis, leais e honestas que conheço. Sei que ele não faria mal algum à Hikari. Mas namorá-la? Com beijos e abraços?! Urrrg. Não posso sequer pensar nisso.

Hikari é uma menina meiga, pura e inocente. Ela é linda! Uma verdadeira beleza rara. Mas não para ficar nos braços dos outros. É incrível como não percebi nada antes. Deveria ter feito algo a respeito. Minha reação diante dela foi de completa confusão e incredulidade. Isso pareceu chateá-la. Depois entendi que era a minha aprovação e compreensão que ela buscava. E eu sou o tipo de cara que não é capaz de negar absolutamente nada à sua irmã mais nova.

Fora minha namorada, Sora, quem me abriu os olhos.

\- Não é melhor que ela esteja com alguém que você conhece e confia do que com um completo desconhecido? – ela me perguntou.

Sei que ela tinha razão, mas meus instintos de irmão mais velho me impediam de enxergar qualquer coisa além de Yamato com as mãos em cima da minha doce irmãzinha.

\- Aceite que ela está crescendo, Taichi. Ela não é mais uma criança e você não pode impedi-la de viver essas experiências. Você concordando ou não, ela estará com ele porque gosta dele. Mas seria bem mais fácil e simples se você apoiasse a decisão deles. – falara minha namorada em tom de sermão.

E foi assim que eu busquei conversar com Yamato e expor a forma como me sentia em relação a eles dois juntos. Meu amigo era maduro, muito mais do que eu, e aceitou meus sentimentos completamente, me prometendo que jamais machucaria Hikari.

Eu o faria cumprir com essa promessa, senão ele sentiria o peso da minha fúria. O fato de ele ser meu melhor amigo não iria amenizar nada, talvez apenas piorasse. Mas estava torcendo para que ele não vacilasse com ela.

Era um fato que Hikari estava feliz. Passava os dias sorrindo a toa e cantarolando as músicas de Yamato. Às vezes era enjoativo vê-la mais doce do que o habitual. Mas, eu estava suportando firme.

Sora me ajudava nessa tarefa. Ela era a mais perfeita de todas as namoradas e era minha. Confesso que meu maior medo é perdê-la. Ela me completa, me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e me faz querer ser um homem melhor. Sei que sou bem imaturo às vezes e que quase sempre costumo agir por impulso, mas ela me freia e me faz raciocinar.

Costumamos passar todos os finais de semana juntos. Quando eu tenho uma partida de futebol ela está lá para torcer por mim e quando ela tem uma partida de tênis eu estou lá para torcer por ela. Somos praticamente um casal perfeito.

Mas, dizem que nem tudo na vida são flores. E apesar de nosso paraíso ser bem florido, parecia que o inverno se aproximava pela primeira vez. Ela trabalhava na floricultura de sua mãe e um dia começou a contar as histórias daquele rapaz que ia lá quase diariamente para comprar flores. Cada flor tinha uma 'desculpa' diferente e ela achava o máximo que um cara como aquele entendesse o quanto as flores servem para as mais diversas situações.

Não me agradou nada. Comecei a suspeitar que esse tal cara na verdade tinha como única desculpa vê-la quase todos os dias. Além disso, ela passou a ficar na floricultura nos finais de semana também. A senhora Takenouchi que me desculpe, mas eu detesto o fato dela fazer a minha namorada trabalhar no final de semana.

Em decorrência disso, passamos a nos ver menos. Ela estava sempre cansada e menos disposta a sair. Aos poucos fui ficando irritado e chateado com a situação. E foi desse jeito que passamos a discutir por pequenas coisas.

Um dia, Sora disse que estava cansada demais para sair. Então ficamos em minha casa para assistirmos um filme. Estava chovendo bastante naquele dia e pouco antes de Sora chegar, Hikari apareceu em casa com Yamato. Os dois estavam ensopados. Emprestei umas roupas para ele e nós três ficamos na sala assistindo.

Quando Sora chegou notei algo peculiar. Yamato parecia incomodado com a presença dela. Quando ela o cumprimentou como se a tempo o conhecesse achei estranho. Eles haviam se visto apenas uma vez. Mas não comentei nada.

Parecia estar meio paranoico, por isso procurei me distrair e deixar isso de lado. Mas eu notava como ele estava diferente. Parecia olhá-la quando ninguém percebia. E eu fiquei incomodado. Por que ele estava desse jeito?

Quando estive a sós com ela, perguntei se eles se conheciam. E sua resposta não me agradou em absoluto.

\- Claro! Ele é o garoto das flores que te falei. Como o mundo é pequeno, não acha?!

Sim, o mundo era pequeno demais. Desde então passei a ficar atento neles quando nos encontrávamos. Hikari insistia em que fizemos uma saída de casais. Não gostava disso, mas era uma forma de vigiá-la e de vigiar Yamato também.

Numa dessas saídas, após várias outras, vi Yamato olhando para Sora a distância quando achou que ninguém prestava atenção. Grande erro. Ele sentia algo por ela. Eu tinha certeza. Seu olhar era diferente, era calmo e feliz. Era fácil saber porque ele sempre era fechado e sério. Então qualquer coisa diferente era facilmente percebida nele quando ele se descuidava. Como naquele momento.

Aquilo me tirou do sério. Não falei nada, mas minha expressão e humor se transformaram. Eles não entendiam o que estava acontecendo e quando Sora falou algo comigo, eu fui grosso com ela. Notei que ela tinha ficado sem jeito e chateada. Além disso, todos ficaram desconfortáveis. Pedi desculpas e tentei me acalmar.

Mas a forma como meu amigo passou a me olhar, como se estivesse me condenando pela forma que eu tratava a Sora foi a gota d'água para mim. Eu sei que ela não tinha culpa, mas novamente descontei nela.

Comecei a discutir com Sora por uma besteira qualquer e quando dei por mim estava tão nervoso que acabei falando mais alto com ela. Foi nesse momento que Yamato interferiu defendendo-a. E foi assim que uma guerra silenciosa foi travada entre nós dois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doushite**

**Capitulo 4: Eu, uma garota confusa que não sabe o que é amor**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

De uns tempos para cá, Taichi começou a ficar estranho. Ele estava inquieto, irritado, sem paciência e passou a querer discutir por qualquer coisa. Primeiro pensei que o fato de sua irmã ter começado a namorar com o melhor amigo dele fosse a causa, mas descartei essa ideia depois de um tempo quando percebi que ele não mais se incomodava com esse fato. Inclusive até saímos os quatro juntos.

Depois, suspeitei que fosse pelo fato de não passarmos mais tanto tempo juntos quanto antigamente. Mas entre o meu trabalho na floricultura, a escola e os treinos quase não sobrava tempo livre e nem disposição para fazer muita coisa. Taichi era muito agitado e gostava de se aventurar pela cidade. Mas também fui descartando essa hipótese porque ele parou de reclamar tanto e começou a se ajustar aos meus horários, preferindo até mesmo programas mais tranquilos.

Mas mesmo assim ele continuava esquisito. Um dia, quando saímos com Hikari e Yamato, houve uma grande confusão. Taichi estava muito mal humorado e acabou gritando comigo. Naquele momento criou-se um momento de imensa tensão, pois Yamato me defendeu.

E foi assim que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo. Taichi estava enciumado. Ele tinha ciúmes de Yamato comigo. COMIGO! Aquilo era loucura! Como ele poderia pensar numa coisas dessas?! Era o namorado da irmã dele!

Pelos dias seguintes eu comecei a prestar mais atenção nas situações. Eu passei a perceber como Taichi ficava alterado cada vez que Yamato estava por perto. E foi assim também que eu passei a notar como Yamato ficava quando eu estava por perto.

Passei a perceber os olhares discretos. E notei a forma como ele me olhava. Estava ali. O tempo todo esteve ali e eu nunca percebi. Talvez Taichi tivesse razão, talvez o motivo de ele ir à loja todos os dias não eram as flores, mas eu.

Yamato era bonito. E muito atraente. Tinha um cabelo que podia ser considerado perfeito. E olhos enigmáticos e misteriosos que eram capazes de te fazer se esquecer do mundo. Seu sorriso era contido, mas não menos cativante. Sua voz tinha um tom excepcional que enfeitiçava, principalmente, quando ele cantava. Seu corpo então... É melhor deixar os detalhes para lá.

Mas acima de toda essa aparência e toda a frieza que o encobria, Yamato Ishida era um garoto inteligente e perspicaz. Eu conseguiria passar horas conversando com ele sem enjoar. Ele era atencioso e prestativo. Ele era educado e se comportava como um cavalheiro. Não aqueles que acham que precisam fazer tudo para a mulher, mas aquele tipo encantador e acolhedor que entende e respeita cada um de seus limites e espaços.

E então, por causa do ciúme bobo do meu namorado, eu estava me apaixonando pelo melhor amigo dele. Que era namorado da minha amiga e cunhada.

Obrigada pelo drama, vida!

Foi-me impossível não sentir coisas por ele depois que passei a notá-lo. Qual garota em sã consciência poderia ignorar Yamato Ishida? Eu não pude!

E precisava fazer algo quanto a isso. Eu fui me ausentando de sua presença. Evitava ao máximo um encontro repentino com ele e passei a recusar as saídas de casal. Coisa que deixou Taichi bem feliz e com um humor mais agradável.

O tempo foi passando e ao contrário do que imaginei, não vê-lo me fez pensar constantemente nele. Era uma coisa tão estúpida e idiota. Como eu podia estar pensando em outro quando estava aproveitando uma tarde com meu namorado? Ou quando estava prestes a dormir? Ou quando acordava? Ou quando estava na floricultura e cada pessoa que entrava eu ansiava que fosse ele. Aquilo precisa ter um fim.

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Era a única explicação plausível. Deveria ser alguma atração passageira e proibida, daquelas em que surgem as tais fantasias e um dia você ri da situação. Só que eu sonhava com ele. Eu passei a desejá-lo. Queria beijar a sua boca.

Droga! Malditos hormônios!

Eu estava cumprido bem o meu dever de me afastar dele e de preservar aquelas relações. Até aquele dia. Naquela ocasião, eu não pude escapar. Hikari insistia que saíssemos os quatro juntos. E mesmo contra nossa vontade, eu e Taichi concordamos. Iríamos nos encontrar no apartamento de Yamato, o porquê eu não sei. Apenas sei que era para lá que eu me dirigia.

Quando toquei a campainha, minha mão estava tremendo. A porta se abriu e logo ele estava na minha frente. Vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma regata branca. Uma cena que me desconcertou e me desestabilizou.

\- Oi – eu conseguir dizer.

\- Oi. – ele respondeu com um sorriso amigável.

Como ele era lindo! "Controle-se, Sora! Controle-se", eu pensava desesperadamente.

\- Eu cheguei muito adiantada? – questionei preocupada.

\- O Taichi não falou com você? Eles cancelaram nossa saída. Parece que eles tinham um jantar de família para ir e haviam se esquecido.

\- Na verdade, meu celular estava descarregado e eu o deixei em casa. – expliquei.

Apesar de ter ido até lá a toa e me remoendo por dentro de tão nervosa, agora estava aliviada por não ter que encarar Yamato na minha frente. Dei um breve suspiro e tentei me despedir. Digo tentei porque o que aconteceu a seguir jamais faria parte dos meus planos.

\- Por que você não entra? – ele sugeriu. – Estou sozinho em casa e a pizza acabou de chegar. Podemos ver um filme.

Eu não sabia o que responder. – Não sei, talvez seja melhor eu ir embora.

\- Você já está aqui. Aproveite a pizza pelo menos. – ele insistiu.

Eu não deveria ter aceitado, mas quando percebi já estava dentro de seu apartamento. Nos sentamos na sala e procurei manter uma distância prudente e segura dele. O que era bem difícil, pois eu deveria ficar a quilômetros de distância de toda aquela tentação.

\- Você disse que está sozinho. – eu tentei puxar assunto para não parecer estar tão nervosa e aflita em estar ali.

\- Sim. Meus pais são repórteres e estão sempre fora de casa, seja cobrindo alguma notícia, fazendo uma nova série de reportagens ou passando várias horas nos estúdios de edição. Eu e Takeru já nos acostumamos com isso.

\- E seu irmão?

\- Como supostamente iríamos sair hoje, ele foi dormir na casa de um amigo.

\- Entendi.

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala dele, comendo pizza e escolhendo um filme. Estávamos nós dois sozinhos. E meu coração queria sair pela boca, competindo com a bile que também pedia passagem. Eu não prestei atenção alguma no filme. Se me perguntar do que se trata, eu não saberia responder. Nem sequer me lembro do nome.

Estava ansiosa para ir embora e talvez eu tivesse deixado transparecer isso durante a noite toda, porque ele me fez uma pergunta que me deixou ainda mais sem reação.

\- Sora, por acaso eu te fiz alguma coisa? Notei que já faz um tempo que você tem me evitado e... Eu só queria saber se eu fiz algo indevido.

O que eu poderia responder? "Sim, você fez algo extremamente indevido. Você é você! Você é aquele rebelde que parece perfeito e que toda menina cai rendida de amores. É isso que você fez!" Claro que não poderia dizer algo assim. Eu não sabia o que fazer e ele estava ali esperando uma resposta.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – murmurei sem convicção nenhuma.

Ele se aproximou até ficar à minha frente. Eu tive que me conter para não sair correndo e piorar as coisas. Se eu passasse por aquilo, talvez toda aquela confusão dentro de mim fosse embora. Não haveria mais motivos para ficar como eu estava.

\- Sora... – ele deu mais um passo em minha direção.

E eu perdi o controle. Dei dois passos para trás assustada. – Para! Você é o melhor amigo do Taichi e namorado da Hikari.

Ele me olhava totalmente confuso. E eu apenas repeti aquela frase novamente quando ele deu mais um passo.

\- Por que você está me falando isso, Sora?

\- Porque... Porque... Porque...

\- Por quê?

Impulso. E foi em um impulso que eu o estava beijando. E prontamente ele correspondeu. Era intenso. Parecia que um fogo brotava de dentro de mim e me fazia querer mais. E mais. E mais. Aquilo não tinha fim.

Era-me impossível me afastar dele. Eu queria tanto continuar sentindo aquelas sensações incríveis, queria aqueles beijos, aquelas mãos segurando firme a minha cintura, aquele corpo colado ao meu.

Eu parei de pensar no momento em que ele me tomou nos braços e me levou para o quarto dele. Porque as coisas estavam realmente caminhando para isso e não fiz questão nenhuma de impedir. Tiramos as roupas que eram totalmente desnecessárias e nossos corpos se tocaram me causando faíscas na pele. Me queimando.

Ele me deitou na cama e passou a beijar meu corpo. Céus! Era tão indescritível, tão excitante. Ainda mais quando a língua dele tocou meu sexo. Me contorci de prazer. Quando ele parou, eu ansiei por mais. Queria muito mais. Ele voltou percorrendo meu corpo com a boca, até beijar a minha boca novamente, se posicionando entre as minhas pernas.

Eu senti a ereção dele me tocando e então me lembrei de algo, que naquele momento era importante. – Eu sou virgem. – sussurrei em sua boca.

Ele me olhou intensamente. – Devo parar?

Sim, aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Parar com toda aquela loucura. Eu estava traindo meu namorado com o melhor amigo dele. E ele estava traindo a namorada com a cunhada dela. Droga! Que discurso mais chato. Eu ficava repetindo isso toda hora e então me dei conta do quanto era insuportável isso.

\- Não. Continue.

Aquela foi a permissão que ele queria e precisava. E eu também. – Vou ser gentil. – ele murmurou e beijou minha testa.

Estava doendo. Mais do que eu pensei que poderia doer. Mas eu ficava me lembrando da língua dele me dando prazer e eu queria sentir aquele prazer novamente. Quando ele entrou, quando ele rompeu com a minha virgindade, a dor ficou um pouco mais intensa. Ele ficou parado lá dentro, sem se mover, enquanto beijava meu pescoço delicadamente, me provocando arrepios.

Aquela dor foi se dissipando e aos poucos fui percebendo uma sensação prazerosa. E se tornou ainda melhor quando ele começou a se mexer. Entrando e saindo. Até que todo aquele prazer culminou numa explosão, me fazendo gemer intensamente.

Se não fosse tudo tão real, eu diria com certeza que era um sonho. Mas depois de fazê-lo mais algumas vezes (sim, vezes) senti o quão incrivelmente era real. Já estava no ponto em que eu não era capaz de enganar a ninguém. Eu gostava de Yamato Ishida e tinha feito sexo com ele. Eu fiz sexo com ele e queria continuar ao lado dele (ou embaixo dele, ou em cima dele, tanto faz).

Só que a bela noite que tivemos juntos não durou tanto quanto eu imaginei. Na manhã seguinte, acordei com a cabeça no peito dele e os braços dele me segurando possessivamente. Era bom aquele calor e aquela segurança. Fechei os olhos novamente, aproveitando aquela proximidade, quando ouvi uma batida na porta do quarto e ela logo se abriu, nos sobressaltando.

\- Oniisan, eu trouxe...

Takeru parou de falar e nos encarou. Seu rosto expressou facilmente a surpresa inicial e depois a raiva descomunal. Ele deu meia volta e bateu a porta com força.

Foi quando eu percebi o que realmente havia acontecido. Eu traí meu namorado com o melhor amigo dele. Eu traí a minha amiga fazendo sexo com o namorado dela. E agora o irmão de Yamato, que era o melhor amigo de Hikari, tinha nos visto.

Me levantei imediatamente e comecei a pegar minhas roupas pelo chão. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Yamato estava falando comigo, mas não ouvi uma palavra sequer. Me vesti e sai do apartamento correndo.

Tudo estava girando. Me sentia enjoada e minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir. O que eu tinha feito?

Eu traí meu namorado.

Com o melhor amigo dele.

Que é namorado da irmã do meu namorado.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
